Un Final Perfecto
by MikoHikari27
Summary: Kikyo ha reaparecido en la época actual gracias a un deseo. Eso conlleva a nuevas amistades... y un nuevo amor. Inuyasha sabe que ella está viva... ¿pero que hará? ¿la buscará? Probablemente se haya cansado y decide quedare con Kagome... aunque a veces el destino junta los caminos de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

Un final perfecto

Hola! Les he traído un fanfic sobre como sería MI final de anime y manga Inuyasha.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen pero el fanfic si así que no está permitido copiarlo a menos de pedir autorización a la autora.

Kikyo caminaba por el bosque, quería mostrarse fuerte y serena como siempre lo había hecho pero..

era inútil, ella la gran sacerdotiza a cargo de la Shikon-No-Tama estaba débil tanto física como mentalmente, las serpientes caza almas se habían ido y todo ¿por qué? Por culpa de tu debilidad...

-soy una tonta- murmuró cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas -gracias a la vida que tuve como sacerdotiza puedo curar heridas, derrotar a lo youkais más fuertes pero... ¡¿cómo demonios se sana un corazón herido?!- Se preguntaba

FLASH BACK

Kikyo había ido a ver a Inuyasha le iba a decor un secreto que hace mucho se había guardado y estaba dispuesta a decírcelo aunque eso significara que Inuyasha no quisiera volverla a ver (cosa que no creía posible)

Ella llegó hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros de viaje: Sango la exterminadora, Miroku el monje, Shippo el zorrito y Kirara la gatita de 2 colas.

Los 3 (ya que Kirara no hablaba) discutían sobre Inuyasha y Kagome.

Kikyo al ver que Inuyasha no se encontraba ahí se iba a retirar pero oyó su nombre así que se escondió bien y comenzó a escuchar

-Inuyasha es un tonto- decía Shippo -lo único que sabe hacer es lastimar a Kagome

-pero...- iba a decir algo el monje Miroku pero Sango lo interrumpió

-si Kagome siempre es buena con él, siempre ha estado a su lado apoyándolo y luchando a su lado mientras que Kikyo sólo lo rechaza y desprecia lo lastima y él vuelve a buscarla cada vez que siente su presencia cerca-

-señorita Sango...- decía Miroku pero Sango lo interrumpió nuevamente

-y aparte Kagome es una mujer viva- dijo Sango

Eso Kikyo lo sintió como un cuchillo al corazón

-Kagome puede otorgarle un calor humano, un aroma dulce y hasta una familia propia-

A Kikyo eso si le dolió... demasiado y lo peor de todo... era cierto, definitivamente cierto su cuerpo ya no emanaba ese aroma que había enamorado a Inuyasha ni tampoco tenía calor y... aunque le doliera admitirlo... ella... ya no era fértil

-pero fue su primer amor Sango- dijo Miroku

-eso lo entiendo excelencia, pero lo no entiendo esque Kagome es una mujer viva con un corazón latente en ella y Kikyo es solo un cuerpo hecho de barro que guarda un alma que ya no debería existir y sólo sobrevive quitándole las almas a otras mujeres- dijo Sango molesta

-si Sango la señorita Kikyo debe irse al mundo a donde pertenece y dejar que Inuyasha rehaga su vida con la señorita Kagome- dijo Miroku

Kikyo ya no lo soporto más Kagome ya tenía a 3 personas a su favor y estaba más que claro que ellos querían que desapareciera sólo faltaba Inuyasha

-si él me dice que quiere que yo me vaya yo desaparezco de este mundo- pensaba Kikyo aunque eso le dolía, pensar que Inuyasha podría decirle que ya no quería verla la hacía cada vez más débil pero todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron al oír la voz su amado se puso muy feliz pero como llegó la felicidad se fue al escuchar también la voz de Kagome

-Kagome dejáme explicarte...-decía Inuyasha siguiendo a Kagome

-!no quiero escucharte!- decía Kagome caminando hacia el pozo que conectaba las épocas

-!yo no dije nada malo!- decía Inuyasha desesperado porque Kagome no quería escucharlo

Kikyo sólo miraba en silencio y estaba sorprendida: ni Kagome ni Inuyasha se habían percatado de su presencia por tan débil que estaba

-!ya te dije que no quiero escucharte!- decía Kagome mientras comenzaba a llorar

Inuyasha la sostuvo de la muñeca

-¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?-preguntó Inuyasha

Kagome lo pensó un momento y luego dijo -dime que soy la persona más importante para ti-

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante tal petición pero Kikyo estaba estupefacta !¿cómo podía pedirle tal cosa?! Tal vez Kagome si sabía que Kikyo estaba ahí e iba a aprovechar eso para dejarle en claro que no quería que se volviera a acercar a Inuyasha

-pero Kagome... pues tú sabes que yo también amo a Kikyo...- decía Inuyasha esperando un abajo por parte de Kagome

-bien entonces me iré- decía Kagome soltándose de Inuyasha

-no Kagome no te vayas porfavor- dijo Inuyasha

-bien entonces dímelo- exigió ella

-Kagome... tú... ¡eres la persona más importante para mí!- gritó Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que Kagome se lanzaba sobre él regalándole un abrazo

-tú también eres la persona más importante para mí- dijo ella

-Kagome yo... te quiero- dijo Inuyasha. Kikyo estaba atónita y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas no podía creer lo que veía Inuyasha ya no la quería más

-yo también te quiero Inuyasha- dijo ella sonriéndole triunfante a Kikyo

FIN FLASH BACK

Kikyo lloraba desconsoladamente en el bosque... lo que pasó después no sabría explicarlo recordaba que habían tenido una batalla con Naraku y él la hirió gravemente y cuando se dió cuenta estaba en brazos de Inuyasha que lloraba y ella sentía que su vida terminaba no sabía que decir, por un lado estaba muy dolida con él por la escena que había visto pero por otro lado no soportaba verlo en ese estado.

-Kikyo eres la primera mujer a la que he amado y aún así ¡no pude hacer nada para salvarte!- decía Inuyasha mientras abrazaba más su cuerpo y lloraba

-¡¿la primera?! Es decir que ya amaba a otra y esa era Kagome- pensaba Kikyo

-pero tú viniste por mí- dijo Kikyo y luego le sonrió -y eso es suficiente-

Con eso logró parar un poco el llanto de Inuyasha y justo cuando creyó que su vida había terminado él la besó... después de lo que le hizo y... ¿¡la besa así como así?! Pero eso ya no le importaba y sólo correspondió el beso... que se hizo más profundo cuando Inuyasha tímidamente deslizó su lengua hacia la boca de ella. Kikyo se sorprendió por esa acción pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por levantar su lengua y entrelazarla con la de Inuyasha. Ambos disfrutaron ese beso como si fuera el más hermoso sueño, hasta pequeños gemidos se escaparon de las bocas de ambos y querían que fuera infinito pero la vida ya no se los permitió y Kikyo se separó de Inuyasha con su cuerpo ya sin vida pero con una sensación de felicidad enorme.

El cuerpo de Kikyo se transformó en un montón de luces brillantes. Ella decidió que sería lindo despedirse también de Koga y los demás así que transformada en todas esas luces brillantes se acercó hasta ellos y los rodeó... pero vió algo que en vez de ponerla feliz la molesto: Kagome estaba llorando por ella, aparte de que detestaba que la gente llorara por ella (otra razón por la cual calmó el llanto de Inuyasha) ese era el acto más hipócrita que había visto en su vida, si Kagome había deseado su muerte, la había herido esa noche con Inuyasha, y aparte sólo aparentaba llorar ya que Kikyo pudo ver que se cubría el rostro con las manos y en sus labios se reflejaba una sonrisa maliciosa. Kikyo decidió que las cosas no terminarían así, una de las luces se acercó hasta Kagome

-esto no se va a acabar así Kagome, que hayas ganado una batalla no significa que hayas ganado la guerra, yo regresaré tenlo por seguro- le dijo la luz (representando a Kikyo) luego se elevó al cielo.

En un lugar oscuro Kikyo se encontraba dormida hasta que una mujer la despertó.

-Kikyo despierta...- dijo la mujer

-etto... ¿dónde estoy?- dijo Kikyo confundida

-estás en un lugar que no es el cielo ni el infierno querida-

-¿quién eres?- dijo Kikyo apuntando con su arco

-vaya querida nunca creí que podría verte de esta manera-

-te he preguntado tu nombre-

-querida acaso ¿estás temblando del miedo?-

Y era cierto Kikyo estaba temblando.

-¡¿quién demonios eres?!- gritó Kikyo desesperada

-mi gran protectora ahora tiembla del miedo y la desesperación ja! Que gran miko eres-

-¿t-tu p-protectora?- dijo Kikyo bajando el arco

-así es, yo soy Midoriko-

-¿la miko que creó la Shikon no Tama?-

-esa misma-

-d-discúlpeme Miko-sama- dijo Kikyo haciendo una leve reverencia

-no te preocupes-

-Miko-sama... ¿dónde estamos?-

-verás Kikyo se supone que por tu vida de sacerdotiza tú al morir deberías estar en el paraíso... pero como la primera vez que moriste tu alma se cargó de odio y desesperación deberías estar en el infierno...-

-lose-

-sin embargo en agradecimiento por tus años como mi protectora te concederé un deseo-

-¿un deseo?-

-si Kikyo solo pide lo que desees y yo te lo consederé-

-...-

-podrías desear volver a ver a ese hanyou...-

-no, el ya tiene a una persona a la cual amar y sería muy egoísta pedir vivir junto a alguien que no te quiere ver- dijo Kikyo aunque pensar en ello también la ponía triste

-Kikyo... enserio ¿eres una tonta o qué?- dijo una voz masculina

-¡¿?!-

-yo nunca estaría feliz sin ti...- volvió a decir la voz masculina

-yo tampoco Inuyasha- decía ella mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas

-¿lo ves? No puedes vivir sin él y aún así no quieres verlo- dijo Midoriko desapareciendo la ilusión de Inuyasha que había creado

-Midoriko-sama no haga eso por favor- dijo Kikyo limpiándose las lágrimas

-tu lo amas y no quieres vivir junto a él-

-Midoriko-sama lo amo y por eso esque no puedo estar con él- dijo Kikyo mientas las lágrimas volvían a bajar por sus mejillas -¡porque lo amo y él es feliz con otra persona! Y yo sólo quiero verlo feliz-

-debes amarlo demasiado para querer su felicidad antes que la tuya... sin embargo él será feliz pero... ¿y tú?-

-ya se cual será mi deseo Midoriko-sama-

-¿cuál será tu deseo?-

-deseo reaparecer-

-¿reaparecer?-

-si, quiero volver a aparecer pero no quiero tener que volver q pasar por la etapa de niñez sólo quiero ser tal y como soy-

-esta bien, pero el tiempo en el que tu vivías es pasado ahora Japón es una gran ciudad-

-¿ciudad?-

-es como una aldea gigante-

-¿es el tiempo donde vive Kagome?-

-así es-

-yo no tengo ningún inconveniente-

-bien tu deseo ha sido concedido...-dicho esto Kikyo se rodeó con muchas luces y la silueta de Midoriko comenzaba a desaparecer

-¡Midoriko-sama por favor quiero que mi memoria no se borre!-grito antes de desaparecer

Kikyo cerró los ojos porq la luz era muy brillante y al abrirlos se encontró a sí misma recostada en una banca del parque

-¿en dónde estoy?- se preguntaba ella -bueno donde quiera que esté estoy lejos de mi mundo- pensó al ver los autos y carteles de Tokyo

-hola ¿no te he visto antes?- preguntó una voz femenina detrás de ella

Kikyo volteó ¡claro que la había visto antes!

-¿Kagura?- preguntó con voz tímida

-etto... si soy yo ^^- respondió la chica

-que gusto volvernos a encontrar- dijo Kikyo poniéndose de pie

-este... lo siento te me haces familiar pero no te reconozco... ¿oye por qué traes esa ropa tan rara?- preguntó Kagura viedo su haori de miko

-¿rara?-

-si mírate ven te prestaré ropa en mi departamento-

-¿pero qué diablos es departamento?- pensó Kikyo


	2. Chapter 2

Un Final Perfecto

Hola! Les he traído un fanfic sobre cómo sería MI final de anime y manga Inuyasha.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen pero el fanfic si así que no está permitido copiarlo a menos de pedir autorización a la autora.

En el camino varias personas le preguntaban cosas como "eres una cosplayer?", "¿dónde conseguiste ese cosplay de miko?" y cosas por el estilo.

Una pequeñ niña se acercó a Kikyo con una cámara en las manos

-d-disculpe ¿podría tomarse una foto conmigo?- dijo la niñita

Kikyo no tenía idea de que rayos era una foto pero a ella le encantaban los niños y accedió. La niña le pidió a Kagura sacar la foto y le pidió a Kikyo que sonriera y ella solo obedeció y luego la niña tomó su cámara, dió las gracias y se fue.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Kikyo le contó a Kagura todas las cosas que habían pasado en la otra época. Kagura sólo escuchaba con atención y cuando Kikyo terminó Kagura sólo dijo "vaya así que eso pasó"

-si Kagura y es por eso que estoy aquí- dijo Kikyo

-pues ahora que la vida...-

-¿vida?- preguntó Kikyo interrumpiéndola y rápidamente se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió un corazón latente. Sonrió. -olvidé lo que se sentía tener un corazón dentro de mi cuerpo- pensó Kikyo

-bueno como te decía- dijo Kagura retomando la palabra -espero que ahora que tenemos esta nueva vida podamos ser amigas ^^-

-¿amigas?-

-jaja Kikyo amigos son las personas en las que puedes confiar y ellos siempre estarán para apoyarte-

-jeje creo que tengo mucho que aprender ñ.ñ-

-jaja si creo que si pero no te preocupes yo te enseñaré todo lo que necesites es más te inscribiré a una escuela n.n-

-¿escuela?-

-es un lugar donde te enseñan cosas-

-oohhhh-

Kikyo y Kagura se fueron haciendo muy buenas amigas es más las mejores amigas. Kagura le enseñó a Kikyo todo lo que necesitaba para poder alcanzar el nivel para hacer el examen de admisión. Kikyo aprendía rápido de hecho en el examen de admisión todas sus respuestas fueron correctas por lo que la escuela no tuvo problema en dejarla entrar.

Kikyo vivía en el departamento con Kagura y ambas tenían trabajos para poder mantenerse. Kagura era reportera en un pequeño periódico y Kikyo era una maid que trabajaba en una casa enorme. El señor Bankotsu era dueño de aquella casa tan grande aparte de ser muy afortunado con las chicas (ya que más de una vez le ha pedido a Kikyo que se retire a su casa cuando el llega con una chica) era multimillonario aparte de muy apuesto.

Las clases ya iban a comenzar al día siguiente y Kikyo estaba terminando de cocinar la cena para el señor Bankotsu... ahora que lo pensaba ya no había pensado mucho en Inuyasha talvez eso era lo mejor que el rehiciera su vida y ella la suya. En eso pensaba cuando la puerta se abrió ella sonrió

-el señor Bankotsu ha llegado- pensó Kikyo -será mejor que vaya a recibirlo- se quitó el delantal y se dirigió hacia la puerta y efectivamente Bankotsu ya se encontraba ahí

-bienvenido a casa señor Bankotsu- saludó Kikyo haciendo una reverencia

-gracias Kikyo- dijo Bankotsu con un cierto brillo en sus ojos ya que Kikyo se veía muy bien con el traje de maid que había estrenado ese día... ya que aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo estaba enamorado de Kikyo ella era simplemente perfecta; era muy inteligente, bellísima y muy servicial

-Kikyo pon la mesa para dos personas- ordenó Bankotsu

-si señor-

Kikyo se apresuró a poner la mesa ya que al señor Bankotsu no le gustaba esperar

-me pregunto quién acompañará a cenar al señor Bankotsu- se preguntaba Kikyo.

Cuando terminó de poner la mesa se dirigió dónde estaba Bankotsu se sorprendió al no ver a una chica a su lado esperando para poder sentarse y cenar

-señor ya terminé de poner la mesa si no necesita nada más me retiro al departamento- dijo Kikyo ya que como empleada estaba obligada a decir eso cada que se iba. Ella esperaba como CASI siempre la respuesta de Bankotsu "no se me ofrece nada más Kikyo puedes retirarte".

-Kikyo si necesito otra cosa- dijo Bankotsu sorprendiendo a Kikyo

-¿qué se le ofrece?-

-quiero que te quedes a cenar conmigo-

-¿perdón?-

-Kikyo sé que mañana comienzan tus clases por eso quiero que te quedes a cenar, para discutir tu nuevo horario- mintió Bankotsu la verdad Kikyo estaba muy linda y tal vez podría aprovechar esa noche para decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Kikyo no reprochó y sirvió la cena luego se sentó y comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades de la vida

-bueno señor sobre mi nuevo horario...- comenzó Kikyo

-¿a qué hora sales de tus clases?-

-a las 2:30 de la tarde-

-bien te quiero a las 3:00 aquí-

-s-si señor-

Terminaron de cenar y Kikyo se fue al departmanto mientras Bankotsu se lamentaba por no poderle decir lo que sentía por ella.

Kikyo llegó al departamento. Seguro Kagura ya se había dormido así que hizo el menor ruido posible y se fue a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Un final perfecto

Hola! Les he traído un fanfic sobre como sería MI final de anime y manga Inuyasha.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen pero el fanfic si así que no está permitido copiarlo a menos de pedir autorización a la autora.

A la mañana siguiente se vistió con el uniforme del colegio que consisitía en una falda verde, una camisa de manga larga blanca con pequeños toques de verde y un pañuelito rojo.

-te ves muy bien Kikyo ^^- dijo Kagura saliendo del departamento

-no es para tanto- respondió Kikyo sonrojada

-te ves mejor con el cabello suelto-

-¿tú crees?-

-¡claro!-

Y llegaron a la escuela

A Kikyo le tocó primero la clase de Historia Antigua así que se dirigió al salón sin querer chocó con un chico

-ay perdón- respondió el chico ayudándole a levantar los libros que se le habían caído

-no te preocupes-

-¿estás bien?-

-si-

-soy Yukki Rito-

-Otonashi Kikyo- dijo mientras le saludaba con un clásico saludo de mano

-¿a qué clase te dirijes?- preguntó Rito

-a Historia Antigua ¿y tú?-

-igual-

-vaya coincidencia-

-si, bueno dejáme ayudarte con los libros tan pesados-

-ah no es necesario-

-no enserio me gusta ayudar ^^-

-pero tú ya tienes los tuyos-

-oh vamos enserio me gustaría ayudarte-

-mmmm... bueno ¿seguro?-

-si-

-gracias Yukki-san-

-de nada-

Kikyo le dió los libros y se fueron al salón de clases, como las bancas eran para 2 personas se sentaron juntos.

-buenos días alumnos- dijo la maesta que entraba al salón

-abran su libro en la página número 13 y leanla bien ya que les haré unas preguntas-

Kikyo se puso a leer pero se sorprendió ya que todo eso ella lo había vivido aunque sólo tenía 17 años al morir como era una sacerdotiza tenía que asisitir a las guerrillas para curar a soldados heridos

Les dieron media hora de la clase para leer y luego la maestra comenzó con las preguntas

-se las voy a dictar, las escriben y luego las responden al final de día quiero las hojas en mi escritorio- ordenó la maestra

Dictó las preguntas y ella calculaba que la otra media hora de clase se la pasaran respondiendo pero Kikyo terminó las preguntas como 10 minutos después. La maestra quedó asombrada pero pensó que era de esas alumnas rebeldes que contestaban todo al azar pero cuando revisó sus respuestas se quedó sorprendida, todas eran correctas, fue la más alta de la clase y claro que la maestra la felicitó delante de la clase, lo que en las chicas causó muchos celos, en los chicos asombro, pero en Rito que debería estar molesto porque antes él era el más alto de la clase lejos de molestarse le pareció más linda, ya que cuando vió a Kikyo le pareció sumamente hermosa por eso quiso ayudarla y talvez con el tiempo llegar a ser más que amigos

Al salir de clases las chicas empujaron a Kikyo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en brazos de Rito...

FLASH BACK

Kikyo e Inuyasha habían ido a dar un paseo en una barca cuando volvieron a tierra firme Inuyasha se bajó primero y sostuvo la barca con un palo largo que había servido de remo. Kikyo tomó su arco, su carcaj de flechas y se dispuso a bajar de la barca pero se tropezó cayendo en Inuyasha sus cuerpos sólo se separaban por el palo que Inuyasha traía en las manos. Se miraron a los ojos y al poco tiempo Inuyasha soltó el palo y abrazó a Kikyo

-Kikyo yo... me convertiré en humano- dijo él

-Inuyasha...- susurró Kikyo

-así tú podrás ser una mujer normal y también mi...-

Kikyo sabía que a Inuyasha aún le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos y mucho más le iba a costar decir "mi esposa"

-no digas más- dijo Kikyo -ya he oído suficiente-

Kikyo se acercó más a Inuyasha

-Kikyo yo... te quiero- dijo Inuyasha antes de fundirse en un tierno beso con Kikyo

FIN FLASH BACK

-lo siento- dijo Kikyo sonrojada separándose de Rito

-oh está bien menos mal que estaba aquí para sostenerte- dijo Rito ocultando el color rojo en sus mejillas

-si gracias-

-oye ¿quieres almorzar conmigo?-

-mmm... está bien-

Pasó 1 semana Kagura era un año más grande que Kikyo en la esuela por lo que sólo convivían en el departamento.

Rito y Kikyo se volvieron mejores amigos siempre salían a almorzar juntos y Rito casi siempre acompañaba a Kikyo a su departamento.

Kikyo se volvió la mejor en muchas materias y era la consentida de sus profesores, las cartas de amor y las invitaciones a salir no tardaron en llegar y la mayoría de los chicos estaban enamorados de ella.

Rito también estaba enamorado de ella pero sólo se mantenía como su mejor amigo pero se ponía celoso cuando alguien le pedía una cita a Kikyo o cuando su casillero estaba llena de cartas de amor.

Kikyo cambió mucho, antes cuando su cuerpo era de barro y huesos su mirada era fría y sin sentimientos al igual que su voz pero ahora su mirada era cálida, sonreía todo el tiempo y su mirada derretía a cualquier chico en cuestión de segundos.

Kikyo estaba casi segura de que le gustaba a Rito pero ella todavía no podía olvidar a Inuyasha

Pasaron 2 meses Kikyo ya poco se acordaba de Inuyasha y se concentraba más en la escuela y en Rito.


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por el retraso pero un puedo actualizar seguido

KIKYO' S POV

-¿qué te clase toca ahorita Kikyo?- preguntó Rito ya que era nuestra última hora clase del día

-química- respondí con naturalidad

-¡qué horror!-

-no es para tanto, a mí me gusta química-

-lo dices porque eres la mejor de la clase- me respondió Rito haciendo un puchero

Me reí

-se ve tan tierno- pensé

Llegamos al salón de química y como siempre que nos despedimos nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y entré al salón

-hoy si- pensé -este día olvidaré todo lo que pasó con Inuyasha y Kagome total que más da nunca los volveré a ver-

Pero... todos esos esfuerzos por olvidarlos se fueron al demonio ya que ahí ... estaba Kagome con su habitual sonrisa platicando animadamente con una de mis amigas Ayumi ¡¿cómo no la había visto antes en esta clase?! Fácil seguro estaba en la otra época con Inuyasha y los demás. En cuanto la ví mi mente se colapsó y comenzó a proyectarme imágenes de cuando la bruja llamada Urazue me resusitó, cuando los encontré a ella y a Inuyasha abrazados en el bosque y finalmente cuando la ví "llorando" en el día de mi muerte. Todas esas imágenes pasaban rápidamente por mi cabeza que me mareé y finalmente caí de rodillas al suelo con la respiración agitada. Ayumi se dio cuenta y fue a mi ayuda. Kagome volteó para ver que sucedía pero estoy segura de que se arrepintió ya que en cuanto me vió parece que hubiera visto un fantasma, su cara palideció y su sonrisa se deformó haciendo una mueca de espanto. Y más cuando Ayumi pronunció mi nombre...

-¿Kikyo te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ayumi

-si no te preocupes- respondí parándome

Ayumi notó que tanto Kagome como yo sólo nos mirábamos sin decirnos nada

-oigan se parecen demasiado- dijo Ayumi rompiendo el silencio -ella es mi amiga Kagome-

-hola Kagome- respondí y para sorpresa mía y de Ayumi tanto mi voz como mi mirada cambiaron a la inexpresiva y fría que usaba antes

-Kagome ella es mi amiga Kikyo- le dijo Ayumi

-ho-hola Kikyo- respondió Kagome

Agradezco que el profesor de química entrara en ese momento y nos pidió que tomáramos asientos

-como ya les había dicho van a hacer un experimento en parejas, se reunirán en casa de uno de ustedes y realizarán el experimento- dijo el profesor e inmediatamente oía como casi todos los chicos me preguntaban "Kikyo ¿podemos hacer el trabajo juntos?" la verdad no sabía que hice las parejas- dijo el profesor -que bien- pensé -así no tendré que escoger-

-señorita Higurashi últimamente usted faltó a clases por cuestiones de salud- dijo el maestro -por lo tanto se atrasó en las clases, yo como una solución para que usted alcance el nivel de todos le he puesto como pareja a la señorita Otonashi-

Mi mundo que hasta ahora era casi perfecto se volteó literalmente de cabeza ¡¿cómo demonios iba a trabajar con Kagome?!

-profesor ¿por qué a ella?- preguntó Kagome igual de espantada que yo

-la señorita Otonashi es la mejor de mi clase- respondió el profesor como si nada

-¿no puedo trabajar con Ayumi?- preguntó Kagome queriéndose zafar de esta incómoda situación

-¿tiene algún inconveniente trabajando con la señorita Otonashi?- preguntó el maestro

-si muchos- pensé

-es que mi familia y yo vamos a salir de vacaciones pasado mañana y pues quería saber si puedo entregarle el trabajo mañana y no sé si Otonashi-san tenga problemas con eso- respondió Kagome. Yo sabía que eso era mentira y que la verdad era que (conociendo a Inuyasha) no la había dejado quedarse más tiempo en esta época

-señorita Otonashi ¿tiene algún inconveniente en realizar el trabajo hoy?- me preguntó el profesor

Me iba a ver muy mal si respondía que tenía algo que hacer y no ayudar a Kagome

-no, sólo que vivo en un departamento con una amiga y como el departamento es prácticamente de ella no le gusta que meta a mis "amigas"- no sé cómo pude decirle amiga a Kagome si más bien somos enemigas

-el trabajo tendría que realizarse en su casa Higurashi- dijo el profesor

-está bien- dijo Kagome con una mirada fría

Al terminar la clase Rito (como siempre) estaba esperándome afuera del salón de clases... pero antes de ir con él tenía que ponerme de acuerdo con Kagome para el trabajo

-Kikyo...- me llamó Kagome

-¿qué quieres?- y mi voz volvió a la fría y sin sentimientos

-es que hoy voy a salir a comer... y...-

-Kagome algo que odio de las personas es que me mientan, no pensaba ir a comer a tu casa así que ni te preocupes- le dije tomando mi mochila

-bien nos vemos en la tarde-

-si-

Luego salí del salón; estaba molesta no quería tener que trabajar con Kagome... pero al ver a Rito mi mirada y mi voz fría se esfumaron y al verlo también mi molestia se fue y sonreí: la verdad Rito me gustaba mucho

-¿cómo te fue?- preguntó Rito

-pésimo- respondí

-¿por qué?-

-me tocó trabajar con Kagome- le dije haciendo un puchero

Rito se rió y yo también pero mi risa se fue cuando ví que enfrente de mi se encontraba Ekatherina Kurae y su bandita de niñas presumidas

-miren quien viene chicas- les dijo Ekatherina a sus amigas -la chica nerd-

Yo bajé la mirada no me gustaba que me dijeran así pero una vez que me defendí y no estaba Rito Ekatherina me golpeó me hubiera gustado exterminarla con las habilidades de miko que aún conservo pero no era lo correcto

Rito me notó triste y molesta por lo que me defendió

-ya basta- dijo Rito

FLASH BACK

En la primera semana de clases yo esperaba a Rito afuera de los sanitarios y Ekatherina llegó y me soltó una bofetada

-¡no te vuelvas a acercar a Yukki-san entendiste!- me gritó

-¿disculpa?-

-mira nerd si te vuelves a acercar a Yukki-san tu vida en el colegio va a ser peor que el infierno, él es mío nada más-

Luego se fue

FIN FLASH BACK

-oye Rito ¿cuándo vamos a salir?- preguntó Ekatherina

-nunca- respondió Rito

-¿qué no has jugado demasiado con los sentimientos de esta nerd?-

-por lo menos ella tiene cerebro-

-oye no te permito que me hables así...-

-yo te hablo como se me dé la gana, ella es mi mejor amiga y ni tú ni nadie le va a faltar al respeto-

Me quedé sorprendida Rito en verdad me apreciaba

Ekatherina se fue no sin antes pasar al lado mío y empujarme con el hombro

-gracias Rito- le dije cuando íbamos de camino hacia la casa del señor Bankotsu

-no hay de que- dijo él -oye pásame tu mochila-

-no, ya hiciste suficiente por mí-

-anda dámela-

-no-

-¿por qué?-

-no es tu obligación cargarla-

-no, pero está pesada-

-oye ni que estuviera embarazada puedo cargar cosas pesadas-

-lo se pero por favor Kikyo dámela-

-no-

Mientras él trataba de quitarme la mochila entramos a un parque ya que había que pasar por ahí para llegar a la mansión del señor Bankotsu.

-¡Kikyo dámela!- gritaba Rito

-¡no!-

Rito se tropezó con una piedra y lo único que encontró a su alcance para sostenerse fui yo pero igual perdí el equilibrio y ambos caímos... pero Rito quedó debajo de mí y seguramente quien nos estuviera viendo pensaría que estábamos haciendo otra cosa. Yo me sostuve con mis brazos para no caer totalmente encima de Rito pero nuestros labios estaban tan cerca que unos milímetros más y seguramente nos hubiéramos besado.

-ves lo que haces- le dije a Rito

-¿yo?-

-si tú-

Ambos estábamos inmóviles, seguíamos en esa incómoda situación pero aparte de no podernos mover estábamos completamente rojos LITERAL nuestras caras estaban más rojas que un jitomate.

Me separé más de él pero en cuanto volteé a mirarlo su mirada estaba clavada en mis ojos. Ambos nos perdimos en los ojos del otro, inconscientemente fui acercando mi rostro al de él.

Una voz en mi interior me decía "vamos Kikyo si lo besas serán novios" pero otra me decía "no lo hagas Kikyo ¿piensas engañar a Inuyasha?" ¿engañarlo? Pero si yo ya no formaba parte de él, ni de su vida así que no era un engaño. Nuestros labios estaban casi juntos tanto él como yo estábamos dispuestos a continuar nuestros ojos estaban cerrados...pero el ruido de mi celular nos detuvo. En cuanto lo oí abrí los ojos de golpe, Rito aún los tenía cerrados me quité de encima de él y contesté el celular

-¿hola?- contesté

-hola Kikyo- respondió una voz grave al otro lado del teléfono

-hola señor Bankotsu-

-oye Kikyo voy a salir de vacaciones a España por un mes así que tómate este tiempo libre-

-pero...-

-dejé un adelanto de tu pago en tu departamento-

Lugo colgó

-¿todo bien?- preguntó Rito

-si- respondí y luego me puse roja cuando recordé lo que estábamos haciendo -era el señor Bankotsu, va a tomarse unas vacaciones así que me voy al departamento-

-mejor ven a mi casa te invito a comer-

-¿pero tus padres no se molestarán?-

-no, ellos están de viaje-

-a bueno-

Nos fuimos a la casa de Rito y pedimos una pizza mientras comíamos nos pusimos a ver una película. Como nos tenemos mucha confianza él se recostó en mis piernas y yo comencé a pasar mis dedos por su cabello. Él se giró de repente quedando su rostro frente a mi regazo

-hueles muy bien- me dijo

-no es para tanto- le respondí sonrojada

-en verdad tu aroma es delicioso y adictivo-

-ya basta haces que me sonroje-

Él extendió una mano hasta mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla yo cerré mis ojos para disfrutar más el momento.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoy pude actualizar más seguido :3

Él extendió una mano hasta mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla yo cerré mis ojos

-me gustas más con ese lindo color rojo en tus mejillas- dijo él, mis ojos se abrieron de repente "me gustas más" ¿más? ¿Es decir que ya le gustaba?. Él notó mi sorpresa

-¿dije algo malo?- preguntó él

-no, para nada- le dije sonriendo

-te ves hermosa cuando sonríes-

-oye vas a hacer que me ponga igual que una manzana- le dije volviéndome a sonrojar

-me gusta hacerte sonrojar-

-tonto-

-enserio me encanta-

-¿por qué?-

-porque los demás chicos te pueden decir "hola hermosa" o "que linda te ves hoy" pero sólo conmigo te sonrojas-

Y eso era cierto con otros chicos me importaba poco si me veían linda o no pero con Rito todo era distinto.

-oye Rito lo siento pero debo irme- le dije

-¿por qué?- me preguntó él entristeciéndose

-tengo que ir a casa de Kagome ¿lo olvidas?-

-pero no quiero que te vayas-

-yo tampoco quiero irme pero tengo que-

-no te voy a dejar-

-¿cómo lo impedirás?- le pregunté divertida

-no me pienso levantar-

-bien, entonces yo te levantaré-

-no-

-por favor Rito-

-no Kikyo quédate un poco más conmigo-

-son las 8:00 de la noche-

-por favor Kikyo-

-Rito déjame por favor-

-sólo te dejaré ir si me pides que vaya por ti cuando tu experimento termine-

-no Rito, enserio hoy hiciste mucho por mí-

-entonces no te dejaré ir-

-si no te quitas encontraré la forma de zafarme-

Y así fue en un rápido movimiento me zafé, tomé mi bolso y salí de la casa de Rito. Oía como Rito venía corriendo detrás de mí pero ví un árbol y me escondí detrás de él. Cuando ya no oí los pasos de Rito salí y comencé a caminar -grave error- Rito salió de quien sabe dónde y me acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-Kikyo no vuelvas a hacer eso- me dijo con la respiración agitada

-Ri-Rito-

-¿quieres matarme de un susto?-

-¡¿?!-

-pudo haberte pasado algo-

Cada vez se pegaba más a mí hasta que me abrazó

-Kikyo prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer-

-pero...-

-¡promételo!-

-¡Rito tranquilízate!-

-¡Kikyo si te pasa algo me muero!-

Gracias a que nuestros cuerpos estaban juntos podía sentir el corazón de Rito latiendo agitadamente.

Tomé su mano era cálida y luego la entrelacé con la mía

-ven- le dije sonriendo

-te llevaré a casa de Kagome- me dijo él cerrando su mano dejando la mía atrapada

Yo sonreí.

El camino a casa de Kagome era largo

-oye nunca me has contado de tu pasado- dijo Rito en el camión

-mmm... digamos que es algo largo-

Respondí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro

-tengo todo el tiempo para tí- dijo apoyando su cabeza en la mía

-pareces mi novio-

-lo sé-

-no tienes por que actuar así-

-no tengo que, pero me gusta-

-¿por qué?-

-porque te quiero-

-¿me quieres?- dije sorprendida levantando mi cabeza con cuidado para no golpearlo

-si Kikyo y bastante- me dijo tomando mi mano

-yo también te quiero Rito- le dije tomando su mano

Luego de eso le conté mi pasado. Él solo me escuchaba atento

-¿sigues enamorada de Inuyasha?- me preguntó cuando terminé

-la verdad no se Rito-

-¿no hay nadie más?-

-claro que lo hay... es solo que aún necesito tiempo y no sé si él está dispuesto a esperarme-

-dime de quien se trata-

-lo siento Rito pero no puedo decirte-

-anda dime-

-no- le dije sacando una galleta

-entonces dame de tu galleta-

-no-

-dame-

-no-

-anda-

-dije que no-

-bien, no me des- dijo y se volteó. Yo también me volteé hacia la ventana. Así estuvimos hasta que el camión se detuvo

-hasta aquí llega el camión- nos dijo el conductor

Rito y yo nos bajamos aún estábamos algo lejos de la casa de Kagome ¡cielos estaba muy lejos!

Rito y yo nos cansamos de caminar así que nos sentamos en una banca del parque que estaba por ahí

Yo saqué otra galleta y la metí en mi boca pero como la galleta estaba muy grande solo la mitad quedó dentro y la otra mitad afuera seguro me veía muy tierna pero ese fue otro grave error... ya que en menos de tres segundos Rito me tiró al pasto y se puso encima de mí, sostenía mis manos por mis muñecas y pues... como estaba encima mío no podía mover las piernas. La galleta seguía en la misma posición que antes

-dame la galleta o yo te la voy a quitar- me dijo él en mi oído tengo que admitir que me hizo estremecerme porque usó un tono muy sensual

Yo moví mi cabeza en señal de negativa

-bien, tú lo pediste- me dijo acercándose a mi boca

Yo estaba inmóvil

-no te haré nada solo te voy castigar por egoísta- me dijo

¿castigarme? ¿Con que clase de castigo?

Pero rápidamente comenzó a besar mi cuello

-aparte de tener un aroma delicioso debo admitir que de cerca es mejor- me dijo yo como aún tenía la galleta en la boca no podía decir nada

Luego acercó sus labios a mi boca tomó la galleta con los dientes y luego la mordió, cortándola y se la comió. Después se paró y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a pararme

-te hubieras evitado todo eso si me hubieras dado la galleta- me dijo ya que veníamos caminando

Yo lo miré fríamente

-o vamos Kikyo era sólo un juego no te lo habrás tomado enserio- me dijo

Yo me reí era cierto, la verdad me dio miedo pero con él nada malo me podía pasar luego tomé su mano y al fin llegamos a casa de Kagome.

-bueno debo irme- le dije a Rito

-no por favor- me dijo Rito apretando un poco más mi mano

-Rito suéltame- se me hacía más difícil si el me rogaba

-pero dime ¿a qué hora vengo por ti?-

-yo te llamo ¿esta bien?-

-te voy a extrañar-

-yo a ti-

Luego nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y después de una pequeña pelea para que me soltara se "fue"

Yo toqué el timbre y sonreí porque todavía sentía la presencia de Rito

-no se va a ir hasta verme entrar- pensé

Luego abrió la puerta un niño pequeño supongo que era el hermano de Kagome

-hola soy Kikyo Otonashi y vengo a hacer un trabajo con Kagome- le dije sonriéndole

-bienvenida Kikyo-sama yo soy Sota Higurashi el hermano de Kagome- me dijo él

-mucho gusto Sota-kun ^^-

Sota me llevó hacia la cocina donde estaba Kagome

-hola Kikyo- me dijo

-hola Kagome- esta vez mi voz ya no sonaba fría

-oye Kikyo olvidé comprar colorantes para el volcán de lava voy por ellos a la tienda ¿puedes subir a mi habitación e ir por la lupa?-

-si-

-bueno ahora vuelvo-

Luego se fue, Sota se puso a jugar videojuegos así que subí a su habitación por la lupa...

INUYASHA' S POV

Desde que Kikyo volvió a morir me he sentido muy mal pero creo que Kagome está ayudándome mucho ella hace que todo tenga sentido.

Estoy en una de las ramas de un árbol estoy algo molesto ya que le dije claramente a Kagome que no podía tardarse.

-creo que tendré que ir por ella- pensé

No había dejado ir a Kagome a su época durante 2 meses porque su presencia se me ha hecho indispensable.

Ahora voy camino al pozo que conecta nuestras épocas, salto en él y como siempre aparezco en su época salgo fuera del pozo y del templo en donde lo guardan y me dirijo a su habitación salto y entro por la ventana.

Veo que la puerta se va abriendo lentamente pero... no es la fragancia de Kagome... esta es mucho más dulce y no la había olido desde hace más de 50 años... no puede ser ¡imposible! Este aroma es de Kikyo...

KIKYO' S POV

Ya que subí las escaleras me encontré con una puerta que decía Kagome así que entré pero pude sentir una presencia. No... ¡esto no puede estar pasando! ¡no a mí!

Pero algo en mi interior me hizo abrir la puerta lentamente. Rogaba por que mis sentidos me estuvieran fallando pero para mi mala suerte no fue así... hay estaba Inuyasha mirándome fijamente...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola n.n ya sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar u.u pero hubo mucho trabajo… en recompensación, este será un capítulo muuuy largo.

Un Final Perfecto

INUYASHA' S POV

No podía creerlo Kikyo estaba frente a mí, era ella no había duda pero no era aquella fría sacerdotisa ni ese cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos era Kikyo... MI Kikyo.

No sé en que está pensando ella pero mi mente se llena de todos nuestros recuerdos juntos... el día que la conocí, cuando hablamos de cerca por primera vez, cuando me propuso convertirme en humano, cuando fuimos a dar un paseo en barca, cuando resbaló y cayó en mis brazos, cuando me besó por primera vez, cuando la vi resucitar, cuando me besó aunque ya no estaba viva, cuando la salvé y le dije que sólo yo podría protegerla y finalmente nuestra despedida...

Todos esos recuerdos pasaban por mi mente hasta que encontré una respuesta: iría hasta ella y la abrazaría, le diría cuanto la extrañé y cuanto la amo...

KIKYO' S POV

En cuanto vi a Inuyasha mi mente pasaba imágenes dolorosas de cuando lo veía con Kagome. Me explico, yo siempre los seguía nadie se daba cuenta ya que con mis poderes sellaba mi presencia, bloqueando cualquier tipo de aroma o sonido que pudiera emitir mi cuerpo.

Todas esas imágenes me atormentaban.

Vi como Inuyasha se iba acercando hacia mí

-¡NOOOOOOO!- grité desesperada creando una barrera de protección a mi alrededor

-Kikyo...- dijo él sorprendido por mi reacción

-¡no te me acerques!-

-Kikyo- dijo él acercándose

-déjame en paz- le dije cayendo al suelo de rodillas y sollozando. Mi fleco cubría mis ojos.

-¡¿qué tienes Kikyo?!- preguntó desesperado

-nada, sólo aléjate-

-¡no pienso dejarte sola!-

-¡si ya lo has hecho antes!- dije mientras una lágrima caía por mis mejillas. Rito me había enseñado a que llorar no es malo sólo es una forma de desahogar las penas

INUYASHA' S POV

¿yo la había dejado sola antes? Bueno tal vez no estaba con ella todo el tiempo pero siempre que oía noticias de ella iba a su búsqueda sin importarme Kagome o los demás.

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo ¡Kikyo está llorando! ¿cómo pasó esto? Ella sigue en el suelo llorando. Quiero acercarme pero ella no me lo permite.

Enserio estoy sorprendido

-Kikyo acaso ¿estás llorando?- le digo con cierta timidez

-¡si Inuyasha estoy llorando!- me dijo ella dejando ver su rostro perlado por las lágrimas

Pude oír cómo se abría la puerta de abajo y alguien subía las escaleras rápidamente.

-¡Kikyo!- gritó un chico entrando en la habitación. Kikyo se lanzó a los brazos del chico

-¡Rito!- dijo Kikyo entre sollozos

-perdóname Kikyo no te volveré a dejar sola- decía él mientras la abrazaba

Yo estaba atónito ella era MI Kikyo y él la abrazaba así como así

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?!- pregunté enojadísimo

-eso a ti no te importa- me respondió de forma altanera

-¡DEJA A KIKYO!-

-tú debes ser ese tal Inuyasha-

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Kikyo me contó de ti-

-¿qué te ocurre Kikyo porque le cuentas de nosotros a cual...-

-en primera él no es un "cualquiera" es mi mejor amigo y en segunda ¿nosotros? No Inuyasha yo creo que quisiste decir tú-

-no Kikyo nosotros-

-Inuyasha yo ahora vivo en esta época ahora este es mi mundo y tú tienes el tuyo con Kagome así que déjame rehacer mi vida-

-Kikyo no lo entiendes yo te he extrañado muchísimo ¡¿que ya no me amas?!- aunque al decir esto tenía mucho miedo de oír una respuesta negativa

KIKYO' S POV

¡¿qué si ya no lo amaba?! Yo lo sigo amando aunque quise olvidarlo.. no pude

-Rito... ¿nos dejarías a solas un momento por favor?- le pregunté con la voz tierna que a Rito le encantaba

-pero Kikyo...- dijo Rito, yo sabía que él solo quería ayudarme pero debía hablar con Inuyasha a solas

-por favor Rito solo será un momento-

-está bien-

-no quiero que estés al lado de la puerta-

-ok-

Luego Rito salió y pude sentir su presencia bajar las escaleras

-Inuyasha voy a quitar el campo de protección pero no te me acerques- le dije

-está bien Kikyo- me dijo él mirándome con cara suplicante ¡maldición! Se veía tan lindo

Tan pronto quité el campo de protección Inuyasha corrió a abrazarme.

-¡te dije que no te me acercaras!- le dije molesta

-lo siento pero no pude controlarme tenía que abrazarte sentir tu cuerpo cálido contra el mío- me dijo abrazándome

-no soy la misma de antes-

-lo sé y así me encantas-

Yo me sonrojé

-pe-pero ahora Kagome es t-tu- dije tratando de controlar mis ganas de abrazarlo

-no, la quiero mucho pero hasta ahí-

-no me mientas Inuyasha- le dije con cierta dureza

-no te miento-

-¡sé muy bien que tú estás enamorado de Kagome!- le dije volviendo a llorar

-Kikyo yo...-

-Inuyasha no te culpo, yo siempre te alejaba de mí ¡pero era para que no sufrieras con mi partida!-

-¡no sabes cuánto me dolían tus rechazos!-

-yo… yo… ¡no sabes cuánto lo siento!- ya no lo soporté más y terminé abrazándolo

-no tengo nada que perdonarte Kikyo-

-no quería estar lejos de ti es solo que Kagome y yo no podíamos estar juntas-

-pero Kagome es una buena persona sólo dale tiempo-

¿ahora la defendía? no había duda él estaba enamorado de Kagome

-dime Inuyasha ¿que ha sido de Naraku?- le pregunté

-perdóname Kikyo aún no he podido destruirlo-

-no es tu culpa-

-ven conmigo acabaremos juntos con ese maldito...-

-no Inuyasha es que Rito...-

-¿te enamoraste de Rito?- me preguntó tristemente

-no es tanto como enamorarme es más bien... que él... no sé es muy importante para mí-

Inuyasha me soltó y se dio la vuelta para irse

-pero yo… aún te amo Inuyasha- pensé antes de salir por la puerta.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Rito

-Kikyo ¿estás bien?- me preguntó

-si Rito no te preocupes-

-¡ya llegué!- dijo Kagome

-tardaste bastante- le dije algo molesta

-lose lo siento-

-bueno vamos a hacer el experimento-

-está bien-

Terminamos el experimento bajo la supervisión de Rito y de Inuyasha que me observaban atentamente.

-Kagome, Sota ya llegué- dijo la mamá de Kagome

-hola señora soy Kikyo Otonashi, compañera de clases de Kagome-

-hola Kikyo yo soy la mamá de Kagome-

-hola señora soy Rito Yukki soy amigo de Kikyo-

-hola a todos ¿les gustaría quedarse a cenar?- nos preguntó amablemente la señora

-no gracias, ya abusamos de su hospitalidad- le dije siendo muy cortés

-no es ningún abuso es lo menos que podemos hacer, tú ayudaste a mi pequeña-

-no fue nada señora-

-por favor quédense a cenar-

-pero Inuyasha y Kagome deben irse a la otra época- dije buscando algo como excusa

-nos podemos quedar a cenar- dijo Inuyasha

-bien prepararé la cena- dijo la señora -Sota ven a ayudarme-

-si mami- dijo Sota y entraron a la cocina

Yo vi un gato -me encantan los animales- y le pedí permiso a Kagome para tocarlo. Ella accedió

-Buyo- me dijo Kagome -ese es su nombre-

-hola Buyo ven- le dije sentándome. Buyo de inmediato se acostó en mis piernas

-¿a quién más conozco que hace esto?- pregunté mirando a Rito

-yo no- dijo Rito volteando hacia otro lado

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en la cocina

INUYASHA' S POV

Yo estaba en la cocina con Kagome pero tenía prisa por salir de ahí no me agrada Rito y él está solo con Kikyo

-Inuyasha ¿me estás escuchando?- preguntó Kagome molesta

La verdad no tenía idea de que me estaba hablando

-¿qué decías?- pregunté sin interés

-que mejor nos vayamos ahorita-

-¿por qué?-

-creo que Rito y Kikyo están cansados-

-mmmmm... no creo-

Pero en eso oí como Kikyo preguntaba "¿a quién más conozco que hace esto?" ¿esto? ¡¿qué estaban haciendo?! Salí rápidamente de la cocina y vi al gato de Kagome recostado en las piernas de Kikyo (se veía muy bien con el uniforme que anteriormente utilizaba Kagome) ¡oh lo que daría por ser yo él que estuviera recostado!

-¿todo bien Inuyasha?- me preguntó ella

-¿qué hacían?- pregunté intentando parecer tranquilo aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de celos

-nada sólo recordando- dijo ella con naturalidad

-¿recordando qué?- pregunté con cierto enfado

-nada- dijo ella volviendo a acariciar al gato

-dime-

-no te importa-

-me importa lo que pase contigo-

-es que no solo es mi asunto también de Rito-

-baaaa que más da cuéntale- dijo Rito

-está bien- dijo Kikyo pero en eso Buyo saltó de las piernas de Kikyo y salió corriendo

-voy por él- dijo Kikyo y salió corriendo

-bien yo te contaré- me dijo Rito

-dime que le hiciste- le dije en tono molesto

-cuando ¿hoy?-

-¿han hecho algo otros días?- pregunté preocupado

-no mucho-

-¡dime que hicieron hoy!-

-Kikyo cayó sobre mí en el parque y casi nos besamos, también me recosté en sus piernas hoy que comimos en mi casa yo le dije cosas bonitas y ella se sonrojó, cuando fuimos al parque besé su cuello ¿sabes? Tiene un aroma delicioso y finalmente la traje DE LA MANO a casa de Kagome-

Yo me quedé atónito. Antes Kikyo no hubiera permitido siquiera que le tocaran un pelo ¡y ahora resulta que este patán se acostó en sus piernas! Pero espera... le... besó... el... cuello?!

Lo golpearía de eso estaba seguro...

KIKYO' S POV

Salí de la casa de Kagome buscando a Buyo y lo ví entrando a un pequeño templo. Dentro de ese templo estaba el pozo que conecta nuestras épocas ¡tenía tantas de entrar en el pozo y volver a ver a mi hermana Kaede! Pero ¿y si luego ya no quería regresar?

Buyo estaba abajo de las escaleras así que bajé y encontré el arco de Kagome que alguna vez fue mío recuerdo que lo puse en el monte Azusa. Lo tomé y lo puse apuntando a la pared, una luz intensa apareció en la flecha. Iba a disparar pero algo me jaló hacia el pozo y me metió dentro

-¡Rito, Inuyasha ayúdenme!- grité antes de desaparecer

INUYASHA' S POV

Me estaba acercando a Rito para golpearlo pero oí la voz de Kikyo gritando "¡Rito, Inuyasha ayúdenme!" de inmediato me alarmé y corrí hasta el pozo pero no había nadie y... ¡o no! El olor de Naraku estaba esparcido por todas partes

-¡Kikyo!- grité desesperado y asustado

Me disponía a saltar en el pozo pero tenía que llegar Rito

-¡¿dónde está Kikyo?!- gritó Rito al ver que solo estaba yo

-¡la estoy buscando! Pero necesito que revises todos los lugares de afuera- le dije preparándome para saltar

-¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Kagome

-Kagome voy a buscar a Kikyo búsquenla ustedes por aquí yo iré a la otra época- dije saltando

Tenía que encontrarla si Naraku terminaba con su vida de nuevo yo no podría soportarlo

KIKYO' S POV

Algo o más bien alguien seguía jalándome a través del pozo era un brazo. El carcaj con las flechas seguía en mi espalda y el arco en mi mano. Junté todas mis energías en el arco y le di un golpe a ese brazo que de inmediato me soltó.

Terminé en el fondo del pozo supuse que estaba en la época antigua. Me paré pero fuera del pozo alguien con un ¿tentáculo? Me tomó por la cintura y me jaló fuera del pozo bruscamente. No tenía que ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba: Naraku

-vaya Kikyo eres un insecto difícil de exterminar- dijo Naraku con una sonrisa maliciosa

-mira quien lo dice araña- le respondí

-con gusto te volveré a exterminar- me dijo

Comenzó a apretarme fuertemente asfixiándome ya no podía respirar pensé que moriría pero Inuyasha salió del pozo

-¡Kikyo!- gritó Inuyasha saliendo del pozo

-¡Inuyasha!- grité feliz pero de inmediato Naraku volvió a apretarme fuertemente -¡Ahhhhh!- enserio me dolía mucho

-¡suéltala maldito!- gritó Inuyasha al tiempo de que desenvainaba a Tessaiga

-Kikyo parece que tenemos que irnos- dijo Naraku

Yo recordé las flechas así que como pude tomé una, la purifiqué y la enterré en su brazo.

Me soltó y caí, Inuyasha intentó saltar pero Naraku lo impidió pensé que caería y moriría pero Inuyasha logró saltar, me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó sana y salva hasta tierra

-Moryomaru- llamó Naraku

Enseguida apareció un mounstro creado por Naraku

-Kikyo yo te protegeré- me dijo Inuyasha poniéndose delante de mí

Yo sonreí

-no es necesario Inuyasha- le dije alistando mi arco -¡yo sé defenderme!-

-Kikyo...-

-que te quede claro Inuyasha- la flecha comenzó a brillar -¡yo no dependeré de nadie!- le dije al mismo tiempo que disparaba una flecha y llegó a su destino: Naraku

Él se quejó por el dolor

-todo tuyo Inuyasha- le dije mientras me alistaba para disparar de nuevo

-Kikyo tú encárgate de Moryomaru- me dijo preparando a Tessaiga

-ja no tienes que pedírmelo- dije disparando una flecha

La verdad Inuyasha y yo éramos un equipo bastante bueno.

Tal vez -solo tal vez- en el futuro podamos ser... más que amigos...más que ¿novios?..

INUYASHA' S POV

Yo estaba peleando contra Naraku pero también vigilaba a Kikyo -por si las dudas- se veía ¿feliz? Y me di cuenta de que no importa li mucho que nos separemos ni las personas que se interpongan en el camino siempre la amaré

De repente vi como una flecha le daba de lleno a Moryomaru y atravesaba su caparazón -vaya que fuerte es Kikyo-.

Moryomaru desapareció ¿dónde está? Kikyo mantenía su arco apuntando y tenía la mirada en todos los lugares esperando a ver a Moryomaru... lo encontré... espera... ¡Kikyo!

Salté hasta ella, me puse detrás de ella y Moryomaru enterró su brazo en mi estómago con un veneno muy fuerte -no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si este veneno se hubiera incrustado en el cuerpo de Kikyo- caí al suelo adolorido

KIKYO' S POV

-¡Inuyasha!- grité al ver como caía al suelo. Me estaba agachando pero Naraku me envolvió de nuevo por la cintura y me jaló lejos de él

Me subió hasta su altura

-Kikyo mi plan es matarte pero necesito que mates a Inuyasha, Kagome y sus amigos- me dijo él tomando un fragmento de la Shikon-No-Tama y contaminándolo.

-se que no lo harás por tu propia voluntad así que vamos a ver si con esto es suficiente- dijo acercando el fragmento a mi cuerpo con la intensión de incrustármelo -tonto, yo purifiqué toda la Shikon-No-Tama un fragmento no va a hacerme nada- y así fue el fragmento al irse acercando se fue purificando hasta hacerse tan puro que Naraku tuvo que soltarlo.

-bien se que eres fuerte pero veamos que tal si aumentamos el número de fragmentos no podrás- quitó la mitad de la perla pero pasó lo mismo se purificó.

-si no te lo pones sin purificarlo mataré a Inuyasha- dijo él. Yo me preocupé pero conseguí una solución, hice un campo de energía alrededor de Inuyasha.

-bien Kikyo veamos si puedes con esto- luego de decir eso tomó una de mis flechas y rasguño mi mejilla con la punta haciendo que algo de mi sangre comenzara a gotear. Luego el corto la palma de su mano haciendo una pequeña raya y su sangre comenzó a brotar. Luego puso su mano en mi sangrante mejilla...

-duele- pensé -¡ahhhh!- grité por el dolor me duele mucho... siento como si mi cuerpo se quemara por dentro... no resistiré mucho... perdóname Inuyasha...

INUYASHA' S POV

Oía gritar a Kikyo por el dolor pero ¡maldición! No puedo moverme pero poco a poco va pasando el efecto del veneno.

Vi como Kikyo cerraba los ojos apretándolos con fuerza por el dolor tan intenso que la embargaba pero cuando los abrió no era Kikyo... sus ojos no tenían brillo y su cara se puso pálida

-Kikyo mata a Inuyasha- ordenó Naraku

-si señor Naraku- dijo Kikyo ¡maldita sea! No puedo pelear contra ella, yo no puedo hacerle ni un rasguño sin sentirme la peor persona del mundo así que tome una decisión: dejaría que ella acabara con mi vida, no voy a pelear ni a intentar defenderme solo debo esperar a que ella dispare su flecha...

Naraku la puso en tierra y ella me apuntó con su arco

-Kikyo no pienso pelear ni defenderme sólo mátame- le dije sin ninguna duda

Kikyo dijo algo apenas audible para mí pero lo que dijo me dejó atónito y como un reflejo esquivé su flecha... ella dijo "mátame".

Kikyo volvió a apuntarme pero pude darme cuenta de que estaba luchando contra si misma porque esta vez le costó más trabajo poner la flecha en el arco.

-mátame- volvió a repetir, una lágrima salió de sus cristalinos ojos luego volvió a disparar y yo volví a esquivar.

Volvió a apuntar con más dificultad pero en eso apareció Kagome y se puso frente a mí apuntándole a Kikyo.

-¡¿qué crees que haces?!- le dije alarmado

-defendiéndote- me respondió sin siquiera voltear a verme

-no necesito que me defiendas- le dije preocupado de que pudiera disparar. Volteé a ver a Kikyo y aún tenía el arco apuntando pero estoy casi seguro de que si Kagome fuera la que estaba poseída y Kikyo se pusiera frente a mí Kagome no dudaría en dispararle, esto prueba que Kikyo es la persona más pura de todo el universo... lástima que eso la hace inalcanzable para cualquier hombre

-Kagome mátame- dijo Kikyo entre lágrimas

Kagome igual se sorprendió por aquella petición

-mi intención no es dejarte como la mala pero prefiero que me mates a tener que volver a herir a Inuyasha- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-si eso es lo que quieres te mataré- dijo Kagome alistando su arco. Yo eso no lo iba a permitir así que como pude me paré y caminé hasta Kikyo, ella no hizo nada pero yo pude oír como la flecha salía disparada a Kikyo, me puse enfrente esperando la flecha...

KIKYO' S POV

Ver a Inuyasha acercarse a mí con esa cara de miedo y preocupación me hicieron sentirme muy mal. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitió.

Y cuando llegó hasta mí Kagome disparó la flecha, él se puso delante de mí pero eso me hizo sentir tanto miedo que recuperé la movilidad en mi cuerpo y empujé a Inuyasha sintiendo la flecha clavándose en mi pecho.

-¡noooooooo!- gritó Inuyasha

Yo caí al suelo de rodillas pero no iba a morir con una flecha en mi pecho así que tomé la flecha con una de mis manos y despareció.

Luego dejé de respirar y quedé inconsciente

Quiero agradecer a estas maravillosas personas por dejarme un review *w*

Dany

Lenore18

Fiorelli210

Marcus

Vallolet14

Mishiel-chan Uchihalove

Xenasucrette

Rias

Mshadow18

Arigato gozaimazu! Hasta el próximo capítulo


End file.
